


Family Matters

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [47]
Category: Political Animals
Genre: Divorce, Family Feels, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: At a party celebrating the divorce of TJ’s parents, the past, the present, and the future share the limelight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/gifts).



TJ stands in a corner of the hall, sipping from a glass of non-alcoholic champagne and enjoying his well-deserved quiet time. The State Dining Room is hosting one hundred of the Barrish administration’s closest friends tonight, and TJ has already spent his time glad-handing with the crowd. Now, he gets a little lost in his thoughts, remembering a few of the miserable dinners and services he’s spent in the large, extravagantly decorated room.

A hand on his hip make TJ twitch back to the present day. He relaxes quickly, recognizing Jae’s cologne before he even turns his head.

“Not enjoying the party?” TJ’s boyfriend murmurs in his ear.

TJ scans the room by habit, but no one’s giving them a second look. Nearly everyone in the hall is a Democrat, and even if they are socially conservative, they know better than to side-eye the President’s gay son.

“Not really,” TJ replies. He nods to the banner at the back of the room. “Kind of a weird occasion for a party.”

The President and her former husband stand near the head table, entertaining guests under the words ‘Happy Divorce Anniversary!’

Jae laughs quietly. “I have to admire it. It’s gusty. The amount of flack they’re getting for scorning traditional family values has been huge, but their PR people are spinning it well. Why uphold a marriage when it’s not serving the people in it?”

“You like it?” TJ asks. He studies his boyfriend’s face for hidden contradiction, but as ever, Jae’s passive appreciation for the world is open and honest.

“My parents think they’re lunatics. More than that, they think they’re selfish for breaking their vows, for not working harder to keep the marriage going.” He pauses in thought, taking a long minute to consider his words. It’s one of the many things TJ likes about him, that he doesn’t let anything pressure him. “I think it’s brave. Divorce means admitting you were wrong about something that runs so deep in the cultural and social framework of the country, something as intensely personal as love. It does mean being selfish, but it can also be intensely compassionate.”

A smile slowly grows on TJ’s face as he listens. He doesn’t know many people who are willing to think about many issues beyond the political ramifications. Jae is an artist, pretty successful, and on his more crabby days he insists that anything more publicity-oriented than writing the blurbs for his exhibits is his agent’s job. “Muddying the waters,” he’ll complain. “I need clarity so the message can shine through.”

“Do you like my parents?” TJ asks after a moment’s hesitation. His own opinion on his family is deeply complicated, but he and Jae have been dating for a few months now, and Jae has managed to be nothing more than polite regarding the mess that is the Hammond-Barrish clan- to their faces and otherwise.

The question gives Jae pause. He bites his lip as he looks into TJ’s eyes. “I-” He frowns. “I respect them as your parents. And I think they mean well. But, no, I don’t actually like them all that much."

At the front of the room, Elaine listens to an aide speaking into her ear. She nods and casually approaches the table where the French ambassador and his wife are having a terribly polite argument with the Secretary of Defense. Back at the head table, Bud lets out a huge laugh that turns heads and draws smiles from around the room.

TJ watches his parents. He admires them for their strength, their tireless drive to make the world a better place. But it is hard to like them, sometimes, when he sees them from a distance and feels more like a Washington insider than their son.

At his side, Jae is panicking just a little. “I like your brother,” he says quickly. “And Anne, even if she is an Angels fan.” He squeezes TJ’s hand. “Babe? Are you angry?”

Blinking out of his thoughts again, TJ squeezes back. “No, no. I kind of feel the same way. I love them, but I know them too well.”

“I feel that way about my parents, sometimes,” Jae agrees.

“So, we definitely shouldn’t introduce them anytime soon,” TJ jokes.

“Maybe not soon,” Jae says mildly. He sips from his own glass- probably non-alcoholic, in solidarity.

TJ gives him a questioning look. “What do you mean?”

“Well…” Jae’s cheeks grow pink. “They’ll have to meet eventually.”

TJ can feel warmth start on his own face, but it’s very welcome. “Yeah?” he asks. Hope and fear twist together in his chest, but, as usual, Jae senses it. He turns to look at TJ head-on and speaks with a calm certainly TJ can’t even imagine having.

“I don’t expect to ever have a party like this with you, TJ. The normal kind of anniversary, yes.”

TJ can feel his eyes start to water as he smiles. He leans in and Jae kisses him, running a soothing hand over his side under his suit jacket. Jae makes a comforting, clucking sound and TJ laughs, wiping at his eyes quickly.

“So yes, our parents will have to meet eventually. But I think my parents will forgive us as long as we give the kids Korean names.”

This time, it’s the youngest Hammond who turns head with his laughter. Jae holds him up, grinning, and when TJ manages to wipe away the happy tears he sees his father watching him from across the hall, a proud smile fixed on his face.


End file.
